Love Gone Wrong
by LightingRune
Summary: Freed and his fiancée Rufus find out that their love isn't as strong as they once thought when a certain person ruins their entire future .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rose of Love**

It all started one afternoon, Rufus was waiting on freeds doorstep for their dinner date they had planned three weeks earlier. Freed was however trying to get his lighting bolts to stay since he didn't have enough Hairspray or gel in the cabinet, he didn't know what to do he figured this date would be a total disaster since his hair was a complete mess. He somehow managed to get his hair somewhat decent. He grabbed his coat which was placed neatly on the bed, put it on and off he went to his awaiting Rufus or as he liked to call him his fiancée.

Freed opened the door to his waiting Rufus and as he did Rufus handed him a bouquet of roses. Freeds face, turned as red as the roses he had just received.

"Uh uh uh, Thank you " is all freed managed to say.

"I hope you like them." Answered Rufus.

" I do, I love them." Freed said with a completely red face .

"Is it ok if I put these in some water before we leave ?" Freed asked .

"Go ahead I will be waiting right here " Rufus replied as he kissed the side of his gorgeous green haired beauty's face as soon as he did this freed blushed so hard that he turned as dark red as his own coat.

Freed then turned around to open the door once more , when Rufus stepped in front of him .

"Here let me open it for you ."

" Th- Thank you ." Escaped freeds lips .

"Anything for you my love "

With this Rufus opened the door , Freed walked inside grabbing a vase from a nearby table on his way to the kitchen . He put the vase on the marble countertop and carefully placed each rose inside , as he did this he thought about how he hadn't seen Rufus but for 5 minutes and he was already flustered like he had been the thousand times before when he had been in his presence.

He then turned on the faucet and picked up the vase , once he was done with this task he smiled to himself as he placed the vase upon his kitchen table right in the center for all to view.

Freed turned to walk away when His lips collided into his beloved Rufus . Rufus had his hand on freeds lower back pushing himself into him . Once the kiss was broken Rufus then grabbed his hand and walked freed to the door once they were standing on the steps once more . Freed opened his pocket and took out a small set of keys and locked the door .

Once they arrived at their destination Rufus opened the door to the restaurant and freed followed him inside their hands still connected as if there were runes locking them into place .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dinner Date**

Rufus led them to a small table in which he pulled out a chair and gestured freed to have a seat, as soon as they both were seated Rufus picked up the menu.

" What would you like to eat ? " Rufus asked .

" I will take a salad and a glass of water , please "

"That's all ?!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure ?"

"You know I have a strict diet Rufus "

" I know , you're my cute little bunny." Replied Rufus with a small chuckle with these words .

Freeds cheeks once again were tinted bright red .

" So , uh... what are you getting ?" Freed asked .

After Rufus named about 5 of the most unhealthy choices he could possibly have chosen freed looked at him with utter disgust .

" No . No. No you are not going to be like droy . This is simply not going to happen."

" You make me eat like a rabbit all week with your Healthy meals . Hell can't I eat what I want today without you criticizing me for once."

"If you want to be another droy then sure "

The waitress walked up to their table

" What would you like to order ?"

" I would like a glass of water and a salad . "Freed said.

*He then glared at Rufus*

" And you sir, What will you have ?"

* the waitress turned to Rufus *

" Same as him . "

*Freed smiled to himself*

" What made you change your mind ?"

" If I got as big as droy I might squish you ."Rufus said with a smirk on his face.

* freed blushed *

" Have you told anyone yet?"

" No, did you want me to tell someone about our engagement?" Freed replied .

"No , I just thought you would tell them since we are going to be married soon .

"Also, uh do you still have that thing with laxus ? "

" Rufus you and I both know that was going no where laxus had no interest in me plus , I love you ."

" I know but , you were always wanting him and it just gets me thinking that maybe you will never truly be over him and only devoted to me ."

" I am your soon to be husband I will do anything for you ."

The waitress returned with their food.

She placed a salad in front of freed and one in front of Rufus , she then placed their glasses of water in front of them as well .

" thank you " freed said as she handed him his utensils .

As she walked away freed placed his hand on the table over Rufus's.

laxus has nothing to do with us put this behind us alright .

Freed then proceeded eating his salad which was sitting before him . Rufus watched as freed neatly placed each bite of salad into his mouth , then looked at his own salad which he didn't really want it . I don't really want this. Rufus thought as he placed a bite of salad into his mouth.

After , they had both eaten they talked about their guilds However , Rufus spent the entire time trying to convince freed why he would be a much better member of sabertooth then fairytail. Freed thought about it but ,did he really want to leave laxus and be with Rufus 24/7 he didn't really think so ,freed liked having their work life separate so they each had time to themselves .

"I'm going to go pay for dinner." Rufus stood up walked to the front desk and paid for their meal.

When he got back to the table freed stood up ready to go, on the way out Rufus once again held the door for him , he stood in the doorway for a moment watching how freeds hair was swaying in the breeze,he thought about how lucky he was to have such an attractive man to call his own .

*freed turned around*

" what?!" Freed asked " Did they fall ?!

"Did what fall ?" Rufus asked completely confused by the question .

"My hair ! I should have used more hairspray!"

*freed took a small mirror from his coats pocket *

" this wind isn't helping either " freed said in a almost shrieking voice .

"Nothing is wrong with your hair , I was just thinking to myself ."

"About ?!"

" How extremely lucky I am ."

" lucky ? How?"

" I have you don't I that makes me lucky ."

He blushed just about as bad as freed when his own words escaped his lips .

Freed stood still speechless and unable to get a single word to surface.

*Rufus walked toward freed .*

"Let's go home ." He took freed by the hand and they caught their train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The** **shower**

Freed reaches into his pocket , takes out his keys as he places the key into the lock and started to turn the key Rufus placed his left hand on freeds side.

As soon as the door was open rufus roughly pushed him inside pushing him into the nearby wall as he kissed down his neck .

" Shouldn't we shower first ?" freed gasped as Rufus was unbuttoning his coat .

"Alright I guess I can wait ."he smirked.

Rufus walked up stairs , turned on the water . Moments later freed brought in their towels .

Rufus now standing behind him with his chin placed on freeds shoulder he reached around unbuttoning his coat as he kissed down the rune mages neck once again leaving freed with chills. Rufus then turned him around and kissed him their tongues intertwined in the most passionate kiss he had ever felt .

" Freed , I love you ."

" I love you , too Rufus."

They once again kissed .

He stepped into the shower Rufus right behind him .

Pulling the glass door closed across the entrance to the shower freed tried to forget how flustered he was as he stood under the steaming torrent of water, face upturned, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of it stinging his body.

He was just about to reach for the liquid soap dispenser hanging on the wall directly in front of him, Before he could turn round a arm reached around his upper body jerking him back onto to Rufus's chest. As he gasped in shock rufus reached past him and squeezed out some soap into the palm of his hand. Rufus then switches the arm around him and soaps the other hand.

Then still holding him in a tight grip , he begins to soap freeds chest, massaging his nipples as he does so. He wanted to say something but he was a little winded from the force with which rufus jerked him back onto his chest. . .

As rufus soaped freed he could feel him rubbing against him from behind. Rufus's other hand drops down his body and now completely aroused he gasped "Please" as Rufus's hand firmly grasped where freed wanted it most , freed now completely aroused after a minute or so of this rufus releases him and a moment later he jumps as he then, sure enough,felt Rufus inside of him .

Rufus's hands grasping his hips, He begins whimper and brace himself with his hands tightly gripping the metal bar within the shower . Rufus slumps forward, his forehead resting on freeds arm. But he is not finished with him yet he feels him grip his hips again and turn him around to face him. He is kissing his chest on his way down to his knees before freed ,he leans into his body . Freed gazed down at the extremely handsome blond Mage of his nestled between his thighs. He tightly grips his shoulders, Rufus with his hands tightly clenched around his body holding him in place as his hips pushed into him and.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Revealed**

Freed woke up , to his surprise Rufus was no where to be seen . He just assumed he had some mission which he needed to attend .

Freed got up from the bed , set aside the pillows and proceeded to neatly make the bed . Once the bed was made freed showered , brushed his teeth then was the extremely difficult task of fixing his extremely beautiful full head of luscious green hair . He spent two and half hours brushing and styling it almost everyday, he didn't mind because he liked having his lighting bolts they reminded him of the extremely handsome gorgeous muscular laxus and he would give anything for laxus to just notice him in the same way but he never has no matter how hard freed tried so freed just settled for Rufus because they had a lot in common and love each other as they should .

Freed walked out the door grabbing his keys on his way out , locked the door he was now off to the guild to tell everyone the good news . He arrived at the guild doors when he stepped through the doors he was nearly hit by natsu's fire , him and gray were at it again but, freed was only worried about one thing HIS HAIR. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror and was so relieved that his hair was still perfectly intact considering the hell he just walked into . He told everyone " sit down and shut up I have a very important announcement " , everyone in the guild grew silent and sat in their seats , as freed took a breathe and was about to share his good news with his fellow guild members laxus walked through the guild doors

*freed gulped*

"Continue." Laxus said

"Right , uh I would like to inform the guild that me and Rufus are getting married at the end of this month and everyone is invited to our wedding , we would like everyone to attend ."

Freed glanced over at laxus which to his surprise looked angry .

After this was said everyone congratulated freed on the good news all except laxus .

Laxus walked over to freed gripped his arm which was very tiny in comparison to laxus's huge hands and staged freed into a empty room .

"Freed , you are no longer a part of the raijinshuu.."

"WHAT?!

I'm the captain you can't do that !"

Freed said shocked and holding back tears .

" we no longer want you as a member so feel free to join anyone else and do anything else , hell go join something with your soon to be husband I really don't care do what ever makes you happy ."

Freed looked up at laxus took a deep breathe leaned forward and kissed laxus ... To his surprise he reacted as if he wanted it freeds heart was pounding so hard he thought he would explode and he pressed back against freed with his hands on his lower back once the kiss was broken freed was completely red .

"You're getting married, we shouldn't do this ."

" but I've loved you for a long time you've just never noticed me "

Freed looked down his green hair falling into his face

Laxus took his hand and moved his hair aside and placed his fingers on freeds chin lifting his face so he could be staring at him directly .

"Freed I have always noticed you I just didn't want to make it obvious I have always looked at you and thought that we could make something work but now your engaged you have a life so you need to find something to do because you have no place in the raijinshuu anymore "

Freed with tears in his eyes

" sit down laxus "

Laxus confused as hell sat down on the bed and did as he was told .

Freed proceeded by straddling laxus and kissing his neck . They proceeded to do things that freed never thought they would ever do . The following morning freed woke up thinking it all was some kind of dream and that laxus would never be ok with having intimate moments with him .

He reached over and his eyes shot open wide . He was face to face with laxus who was still asleep .

Freed got up to leave when laxus grabbed him

" where are you going ?"

"I have to go make sure Rufus is ok"

"You didn't care about him yesterday "

" I love him laxus I really do "

" laxus got up I thought you loved me !"

" I do I always have but Rufus isn't afraid to show it to others you have a reputation with the guild and people elsewhere , your not meant for that life you could never marry me in front of the entire guild and Rufus will and is happy to show me off as his own so as much as it pains me to say it this was a mistake ."

" a mistake ... A MISTAKE. You have the nerve to say it was a mistake?!"

Freed in tears took his things and walked out the door leaving laxus furious .

He walked home finding Rufus sitting on the couch .

He jumped up and hugged freed

" I haven't slept all night I was so worried about you no one knew where you went or anything I called almost every guild member "

" I was out with someone ..."

" someone ?..."

" yes "

" who ?..."

" laxus "

" you slept with him didn't you ?... Your hair wouldn't be that messed up if you hadn't and you wouldn't smell like him either. You had me up all night worrying over you while you were out having sex with someone other then me . We are engaged freed does that not mean nothing to you ?!"

" it means everything to me Believe me what happened was a mistake and laxus is angry with me also because I told him I wanted you instead because I love you . "

" I'm sure you do you go out and have sex with him and come home telling me you love me that makes so much sense ... I'm going to my house to sleep I'm just glad your alright give me time to think alone about all of this and I might call you "

" might ?"

" yes , might because I don't know what I want right now . You broke my heart so I don't know if I should marry you anymore ."

" please Rufus stay !"

Freed yelled grabbing Rufus .

Rufus said walking away

" goodbye freed "

Freed sank to the floor on his knees his face streaming with tears .


End file.
